Another Space War
by Jokun
Summary: The war with the Empire is now over but soon both worlds must face a new threat...from the stars. Both the Empire and U.N. must join hand in hand and prepare themselves from the inevitable arrival of an alien menace that threaten both worlds with total annihilation. A Macross-GATE JSDF Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Space War**

 **Disclaimer:** Macross/Robotech belongs to Harmony Gold; with GATE: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri is by Takumi Yanai. OC that will be appearing will be mine

 **A/N:** Will be using the original character names and terminology from the original series before Harmony Gold imposed their own. However I do plan to use some elements from Super Dimensional Cavalry a.k.a. Southern Cross.

* * *

 **TIMELINE**

 **2016 July** – The Gate opens in Alnus Hill, start of the Empire-Japan War.

 **2017 March** – Empire-Japan War formally ends with Piña Co Lada elevated to the throne. She forms a lasting treaty with Japan.

 **2017 November** – China and Russia finally declare war on Japan over the Gate. Still under a mutual defense treaty, the U.S. comes to Japan's aid. Fighting for control over the Gate soon spreads to many countries, engulfing the world in a Global War.

 **2018 April** – A gigantic celestial object crashes on Alnus Hill obliterating much of the Special Region, including all JSDF presence. The Gate somehow stands intact after the impact. Many communities within the Special Region are heavily damaged. Ninety percent of Sadera is destroyed by the shockwave by the blast, killing tens of thousands. Empress Piña survives.

A worldwide cease fire is declared in light of the great disaster on the other side of the Gate. Japan finally transfers supervision over of the Gate to the U.N. on the condition that it honors the treaties it made with the Empire and with the other nations and peoples of the Falmart continent, dealing with them on equal terms. International humanitarian aid finally pours in through the Gate to the beleaguered peoples of the Special Region.

 **2018 June** – The object that crashed on Alnus is discovered to be a huge spacecraft of extraterrestrial origin. Information blackout is strictly enforced over this discovery.

Reconstruction efforts by the U.N. on the communities in the Special Region go underway.

A series of secret summits is attended by representatives from every nation, including those of Falmart. They discuss the discovery of the alien spacecraft and threat it poses to all. Almost all agree to form a united front against a possible alien invasion. They propose drafting the layout for a United Worlds Government. Some governments do not agree with the proposal and eventually walkout from the proceedings.

 **2018 August** – News of the alien threat and the plans for a United Worlds Government is finally leaked to the public. Many are skeptical of the alien threat though and consider it as an excuse by the rich and powerful nations to push through with their one government scheme.

 **2018 September** – With the secret finally out in the open, the U.N. pushes through with the construction of a city around the alien wreck and the Gate in Alnus that would serve as a buffer zone between the two worlds' cultures. Plans to rebuild and reverse engineer the alien craft and its technology is also underway.

 **2019 January** – In New York, America, the U.N. formally declares establishment of the United Worlds Government. Shortly after, a terrorist bombing destroys much of the U.N. building, killing many.

Weeks after the bombing, the Anti-Unification Army makes itself known to the world and claims responsibility for the attack, opposing any plans by the powerful nations in establishing a Unified Worlds Government and to destroy the Gate which is believed to be the source of all conflict and misery in the world. Several terrorist attacks are conducted on many of the major cities across the globe by the group.

Unfazed by the group's extreme opposition, the U.N. pushes through with the formation of the United World's Government and goes on the offensive against the Anti-Unification Army forces.

 **2019-2028** – Construction of Alnus City progresses in spite of a number of setbacks, some AUA related.

New Global War against the Anti-Unification forces continue on much until the end of the decade with AUA elements drastically reduced and eventually pushed to a corner.

Much of Falmart prospers under the United Worlds Government. Emergence of a Falmart AUA faction comes to light, mostly coming from nations not under or opposed to the Empire.

U.N. declares total victory over the AUA on the Earth side but it is believed remnants of the group have gone into hiding.

U.N. Spacy established. Most of its assets and facilities are transferred to the Falmart side in anticipation of a possible alien encounter occurring there first.

The Armies of Falmart is formerly founded by Empress Piña through the help the U.N.'s technological and military exchanged and training program to the Empire.

 **2029** – Inauguration of the Alnus City and of the SDF-1 Macross. Our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Space War**

 **Disclaimer:** Macross/Robotech belongs to Harmony Gold; with GATE: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri is by Takumi Yanai. OC that will be appearing will be mine

 **Chapter 1: When Two Worlds Meet**

* * *

Alnus City – an innovative and modern metropolis built in the aftermath of the impact event that occurred ten years ago that devastated much of the Special Region–an area designated by then the now defunct JSDF or Japanese Self-Defense Force which covers an area roughly a thousand kilometer radius from the Gate on Alnus Hill. The city stands over where the JSDF base used to be and extends several miles in all direction. The Gate, which has somehow survived the major disaster intact, used to be the centerpiece of the area is now dwarfed by the looming shadowy presence of the SDF-1 which lies next to it. Redesigned and rebuilt from the wreckage of a gigantic alien spacecraft it was the root of the impact event which first to have been thought to be celestial body like large meteor.

Built in mind for the coexistence of two worlds, the architecture of the Alnus is a myriad mixture of various cultures. Western-styled buildings of Earth, like high-rises, offices, apartments, and fast-food restaurants rub shoulders with Greco-Roman-Medieval type structure like temples and inns besides modern paved roads and streets complete with traffic lights and pedestrian lanes. The same could be said of the people populating the city. We see 'werewolf' cabbies, orc construction workers, catgirls running maid cafes, warrior bunny law enforcers keeping the peace, along with dozens of human ethnicities from both Falmart and Earth, co-living with each other and trying to earn a decent living. And it is all thanks to the intervention of the U.N. during Falmart's darkest moments.

When the Visitor incident occurred, which was termed after the crash landing of the alien spaceship, many towns and cities, including Sadera, the capital of the Empire, were heavy damaged from the shockwave of the impact. Many people died but that was only the beginning of their tribulations. The skies over the Special Region darkened for many months from the fallout. Crops failed and widespread famine plagued the land. Banditry and lawlessness became the norm as the strong preyed on the weak. When the peoples of the Earth found out about this they were horrified by the humanitarian nightmare happening there and immediately provided whatever aid and assistance they could afford to the peoples of Falmart. It was also during that time that the Earth suffered a global war, all because of who gets to control the Gate and the world beyond. The tragedy in the Special Region put an end to the conflict, all in the name of humanity.

In the years that followed, concessions between the two worlds have not only allowed the establishment of better relations but also in the exchange and sharing of wealth and knowledge between the two. Alnus City is the fruit that bore from such a cooperation.

Today the city is under a festive atmosphere for it is celebrating its founding, this in spite of a strong security presence visible in parts of the metropolis. One obvious reason for this is the attendance of many dignitaries from many nations and organizations from both worlds on this auspicious occasion. Among them is no less than Empress Piña herself.

Fireworks popped in broad daylight signaling the start of the festivities along with the arrival of the personalities from the countries of Falmart on board executive cars and SUVs with Empress Co Lada's procession taking the lead. Throngs of people, including many demihumans, lined the streets and gave warm cheers of welcome especially for the Empress whose holoimage appears above the limo she is in, smiling and waving at the crowds.

Next in line to the Empress' motorcade is Lord-Commander Klaud El Leon's group. The Supreme Commander of the Empire's modernized military arm, the Armies of Falmart, grimly sat at the back of the executive vehicle he is riding. He sneers at the sight outside the window.

"Hmph! Humanoid scums. You get to see more and more of these degenerates lately, seeing themselves as equals with us, preposterous! Such an unsightly thing would not have been possible ten years ago!"

His companion and aid-de-camp, General Rolf Co Emersone, passively looks with concern at him and calmly replies.

"You can't blame them. It is all thanks to her Majesty reaching out and giving equality to them that made it all possible. I for one think it was a wise move in her part since the Empire had greatly suffered from several tragedies, particularly in the war with the JSDF and with the great disaster caused by the Visitor. We, the people of Falmert, regardless of species, had to work together to weather the adversities during those times."

Leon snorts. "That is another thing why I will never see eye to eye with her, but they again what would you expect from an offspring of a whore."

"Commander!" utters Emersone in an admonishing tone.

"What? Many among the military and the nobles share my views. No thanks to her, our Empire is at its weakest now! She's practically a puppet of the U.N.!"

"But without the U.N. it would have taken years, even decades for the Empire, no, all of Falmart to have recovered from the great disaster! And I disagree that we're at a disadvantage. Thanks to her Majesty' dealings with the U.N. they've provided us the means and knowhow in turning our armed forces into a formidable force."

"And at what cost? While we allow the U.N. to have their way in our lands, in the guise of benevolence, they exploit our wealth and resources right under our noses! It should be ours! Ours alone, I tell you, Emersone!"

"Calm down, Leon! Now is not the time to be riled up at such things. Today we are dignitaries attending an important event. Don't make this difficult for the Empire, if not for our Empress."

* * *

Piña slumps to her seat with groan, taking a break from all the virtual waving she did directed at the crowd with the help of the limo's holoprojector which casts an image of her that makes her appears larger than life while not compromising her security and of those with her inside the vehicle.

"Here you are your, Majesty." Hamilton Uno Ror, her personal aide, secretary, and sometimes bodyguard, offers her a drink to help her refresh. It is a non-alcoholic of course, since Piña is scheduled to give a speech shortly.

"Thanks Hamilton." She takes the beverage with little fanfare and gives it several s sips with the straw provided, quenching her thirst and invigorating her.

Grey Co Aldo a knight-protector to the Empress ever since her princess days grins at the gesture of his former ward. Piña notices this and asks. "What?"

"Oh nothing, it is just I can't believe the woman right before me, who many years ago I remember as a pretentious brat; whom I was assigned to protect and later serve is now the Empress, and yet," his smile broadens. "She still very much reminds me of the princess I've come to know and love."

Piña blushes and nearly chokes at the statement. "You idiot! How can you say such embarrassing things to me with a straight face!"

Grey laughs. "I'm just merely teasing you is all, your Majesty. But then again," his joviality lessens as he stares out at the window. "Maybe I'm getting sentimental at my age."

"Hey, don't go saying such things, old man! As your Empress I'll make sure to make use of you till you can no longer do so," playfully responds Piña.

"Hm, I expect no less coming from a taskmaster such as yourself, your Majesty," says Grey, becoming cordial again. "I can't believe this used to be Alnus Hill, or that JSDF used to control these lands."

"Yes…Neither do I…" Piña becomes solemnly silent afterwards as her mind wanders to sad memories of long ago, recollections the haunts her to this very day.

* * *

"Phew! Made it," says Hikaru Ichijo in relief as he was one of the last few visitors allowed through the Gate before it was closed down as part of the final preparations for the founding anniversary ceremonies of Alnus City which will start very soon.

"So this is Alnus City?" The dark-haired youth marvels in awe at the sights around him. Aircrafts both military and civilian parked here and there while some hover or fly high overhead. There are some planes he did not recognized and he is very curious to find out about them. The Gate which he exited from stands near the crossroads of two runways and the area around seems designated for handling of the arrival and departure of people and vehicles from the surreal structure.

"I wonder where he is. Huh? Hey! What are you doing to my plane?"

Hikaru notices some military figures directing the trailer he rented which carries his personal aircraft away from the vicinity. He starts to run towards them to demand an explanation only to be blocked by an anthropomorphic wolf-like being in U.N. uniform. Hikaru cries out, startled by what he considers in his mind at that moment 'that thing'. The wolfman seems to sense what he is thinking and growls at him in displeasure.

"Easy there Bronto. No need scaring any more tourists."

Hikaru is further startled when the wolf-man is joined by a human-like bird woman, who is also garb in a military uniform.

"Sorry about that, sir. 'Werewolves' have that effect on newcomers but I assure you, he is quite behaved and dutiful."

The werewolf stares banefully at the bird-woman over her remark. "Not werewolf, Lupus!" it barked.

The bird-woman just waves his retort dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just get on with the program, Bronto. After all, that is what everybody calls you and your kind."

"Um…"

Noticing that Hikaru is gawking at her, the bird-woman humors him.

"I take it you haven't seen a Siren too before?"

Hikaru blinked at her statement. To him most of her appears to be human save for her hair and her feet. Her hair is a mass of bird feathers; the same feathers cover her forearms as well while her feet are akin to those of talons from birds of prey.

"Well, yes actually. This is my first time here in Alnus City. I've heard a lot of crazy stuff about the things beyond Gate: dragons, magic, everything fantasy-like, like you two."

Both the werewolf and the siren glance at each other before looking back at Hikaru, giving him doubtful stares. Hikaru continues on oblivious.

"I mean wow, this is just…intense."

"By the twelve, this is why I hate newcomers and their patronizing stares and opinions. What are we, circus freaks?" mumbles the bird-woman, holding off her seething anger. Her werewolf companion grunts in agreement.

"Huh? What was that?" Hikura asks, having not really heard the pair's hushed conversation.

"Nothing. Anyway, is that your flying machine over there?" The siren referred to Hikaru's plane.

"Oh, man! I almost forgot! Yep, that's my plane. What do you plan to do to it?"

"We're going to temporarily impound it somewhere so it won't get in the way. I'm going to have to ask for some ID and papers for the thing."

Hikaru paws his person for the necessary documents and presents them to the siren.

"Hikaru Ichijo?" The bird-women gave him a discerning look after checking out his ID. "Do you always bring your plane wherever you go?"

"Only when there is an open sky," he beams proudly. "After all I've been flying aircraft since I was a kid. There is nothing like the feel of soaring the skies above the clouds. It's totally indescribable."

"Really...It must be nice for someone like you to casually have that experience." The siren suddenly sounded dejected. Hikaru notices this. From the look of her, even though she seems to have prominent bird-like features none of them appear to help in the facilitation of flight. Perhaps he has opened a sore topic regarding her. He was glad when the she changed the topic and becoming all business-like again.

"Moving along, what is your reason for coming here to Alnus City?"

"I was invited here by an old friend of mine for the celebrations. Roy Fokker is his name, perhaps you know him?"

"Commander Fokker? Yes, I know him, and so does almost everybody in service here. He is quite the man, for a human. Don't get me wrong. That's the way I compliment him. He likes mingling with the grunts, especially with us demihumans."

"Wow, I never realized how popular Roy really is," says Hikaru, totally amazed by the bird-woman's assessment of his friend. He could have sworn noticing the bird-woman flush when talking about his friend, Roy. A though comes to mind. Knowing his friend of being the lady's man, and very good at it, his suspects this woman might have been one time or another experienced the Roy touch. Not that it mattered to Hikaru since he was not competing or anything with Roy on such matters. For him, flying is the only lover he will ever need.

"Hey! Hikaru!" A familiar voice calls out.

"Well, speak of the devil himself!" Hikaru face brightens when a tan-skinned man with long blond hair and wearing a military issue flight suit seems to make an appearance at the scene.

"Where were you? I though you wouldn't make it?"

"I just arrive, Roy! Then these people decide to move my plane somewhere and ask me stuff."

Roy playfully grabs Hikaru and hangs on to him like good old pals. "Relax, Hikuru, they're just doing their job." He then turns to the siren. "Hello, Myrria, I see you're quite busy as ever?" He winks at her and charmingly smiles.

"That's Sergeant Sires to you Commander Fokker! We were about to conclude job with this newcomer since his papers appear to be in order," replies Myrria, trying to sound impassive but in fact is having trouble looking Roy in the eye.

"Glad to hear it. Me and Hikaru here, we go a long ways together. I used to work for his father back then before I entered the military. So I really appreciate it you guys giving him some slack."

"If you vouch for him, I see no problem." Myrria turns to Hikuru. "But I'm afraid we still have to impound your vehicle, Mr. Ichijo at least until after the ceremonies. You could come looking for me by then."

"That's alright, Myrria. We two have a lot of catching up with each after a long time of seeing each other anyways. I'll give you a holler when Hikaru here is ready to be united with his baby."

"Roy! You don't have to put it that way. It's embarrassing!"

"Then show me at least you're half the man when it comes hitting on women then I might treat you differently." Roy headlocks Hikaru, causing the guy to cry out in pain and starts dragging the dark-haired youth away, he then gives his regards to Myrria and her crew, waving. "Later Myrria, hope to see you and the guys over at drinks later!"

"It's Sergeant Myrria!" indignantly shouts the siren, feeling somehow crossed by Roy's behavior towards her and yet could not suppress the flush feeling inside her.

Bronto shakes his wolfish head, knowing that look in Myrria. She is one of many hearts that the Commander has broken since the werewolf has come to know him but every one of those women could not bring themselves to completely hate the man, thus the Roy touch.

* * *

When the U.N. finally got to help the natives of Falmart in the aftermath of the impact event known as the Visitor, one of its priorities was the reconstruction of the many of the towns and cities damaged or destroyed by the incident. At first such efforts were difficult due to one reason: lack of good roads. What roads existed in those times were mostly dirt paved and while good enough on any given day they become quagmires that slow traffic almost to a halt during wet conditions especially for heavy vehicles. In addition some of the roads and trails were also damaged or destroyed during the disaster, barring accesses to several communities that needed aid. So in conjunction with the restoration efforts the U.N. also built new and modern roads. One such major road was built connecting Sadera to Italica and eventually to Alnus City. And on that thoroughfare three people had it all to themselves at that moment.

"Mistress, Alnus City up ahead!" said a midget of a cat-girl to the one leading the group, a woman with cropped blue hair wearing a pair of wide-rimmed circular glasses over her sparkling blue eyes. The said woman did not reply to the cat-girl and focused on the road. The third person of the trio is a young woman with reddish brown hair and clad in formfitting metal armor like that of a knight. All three were riding vehicles that resembled motorcycles but do not have wheels, instead in their place were hoverjets that allowed the vehicles to skim over ground at high speeds, making travel faster and easier.

Upon reaching the outskirts of Alnus, they came upon a checkpoint. Naturally they were made to stop and were asked for their identification.

"High Sage Lelei La Lalena and company. Welcome to Alnus City. Although if I may say so, your Greatness is rather late for the ceremonies, most of the dignitaries have already arrived," respectfully says an elf, whose garb while typical for a native of Falmart displays motifs that identify him as part of the U.N. security forces.

"I had some important research that I simply couldn't afford not to finish I'm afraid. But I did manage to finish it and rushed as fast as I could to catch up," answers the blue-haired woman in a no nonsense manner.

The elf offered a reassuring smile to her. "Well your Greatness, if you hurry you might make in time for Empress Piña's speech."

"Thank you, I think we'll do that," answers Lelei before the three drove off into town.

So much has changed, Lelei thought. Even if this is not her first time in Alnus City, being here now on its tenth year founding anniversary, now fully built and bustling with life and commerce, seems surreal to her. This used to be a low rising hill and was considered a holy site by the Empire, but that all changed when the Gate appeared; then the JSDF came and build a fortress; and then the great disaster came with the arrival of the Visitor.

Lelei takes note of the SDF-1 at the distance. She was not in the Alnus when the incident happened rather she was finishing one of her master's degree in Japan during that time, one of the many opportunities she took when the Empire made peace with Japan. She finished several doctorates in science and technology in addition of achieving her goal of becoming an archmage and high sage back in Falmart. Lelei was one of the few Falmart natives who were invited to partake in the study and investigation of fallen spacecraft. Her studies and findings resulted in many breakthroughs that now benefit both Falmart and Earth. The hovercycles they were riding is one such brainchild of hers.

Her eyes shifted toward the Gate, and they grew sad. When she came here ten years ago as part of the U.N. survey team, much of the surrounding land was leveled from the impact, only the Gate amazingly somehow remained standing and intact. No trance of the JSDF base or of those who manned it remained.

"Everyone…Itami…"

* * *

"Officer on the bridge!" declares Aurea as First Lieutenant Misa Hayase enters the bridge of the SDF-1.

The brown-haired officer in a white skirted uniform gives a casual glace at each and every member present before speaking. "At ease ladies. So," she focuses her attention to Aurea. "You three are the new operators assigned to the bridge?" She is referring to the three nonhuman personnel in attendance.

"Yes! Ensign Aurea on duty, ma'am! I handle communications, ma'am!" says the girl rather awkwardly and stiffly. She is a medusa, a race of Falmart the resemble the Medusa of Greek myths, however she like many of her kind do not have the power to turn anyone to stone. Aurea is also considered the youngest among the bridge's nonhuman crew as many of the humanoid races are known to live longer than humans.

Misa slightly grins in spite of herself. "Relax, Ensign. I did say at ease. I won't bite, though I wonder if your 'hair' does."

"Oh, these?" says the young medusa, referring to her small red snakes for hair while producing a crocked smile – a sign that she is nervous before Misa. "They won't bite…unless I say so. Oh and… they are not poisonous…if that is…what you're thinking, ma'am…"

Misa left it at that and turns to the next, the one with the cat ears and who wears glasses.

"Ensign Persia at your service, ma'am. I do external communications and information analysis." offers the purple-haired girl, her voice sounding like a croon while maintaining a serene expression.

Last but not the least, Misa turns her attention to the girl with the bunny ears.

"I'm Mamina! I do ship admiration!" Noticing Misa's disapproving frown plus the discomfited looks from her humanoid companions over her rather upbeat response and lack of military decorum causes the cheerful bunny-girl quickly corrects herself. "Ma'am!" she adds.

"Don't forget, you're an Ensign to this bridge, Miss Mamina" Misa adds. After she collects herself she addresses the three once again, her face becoming stern. "Listen up. I know you're all green here and even if this may be just a test run, I expect no less from all of you to do the upmost of what you're trained for. Do that and you will get no trouble from me, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" answers the three promptly in unison, more or less acting like proper U.N. Spacy cadets.

Misa nods her approval and then joins the other person besides the three girls, whom she is considers her best of friend at the front of the bridge.

"Don't be too hard on the new recruits Misa. After all this is their first day," says Claudia LaSalle, a woman of African descent, with reddish-brown cropped curls and wears a uniform similar to Misa's but colored green.

"I know Claudia but everyone needs to be to be on their toe of any eventuality and that goes for you too."

"Me? Why am I included?"

"Come now Claudia knowing you, you probably haven't gotten over Commander Fokker yet. I wouldn't want you be doing anything that would hamper you in your performance and duties."

"Hey, I can handle myself. What are you, my mother? And don't you bring up that womanizing bastard's name! Me and him are through!

While Misa and Claudia are 'arguing', Aurea leans towards Mamina's station across hers and whispers. "Hey, Mamina, do you know what's going?" she asks, referring to their seniors' discussion.

The bunny-girl shrugs. "I've heard from others, Lieutenant LaSalle was recently dumped by his man, Commander Fokker over a new woman, his so called new favorite. Who that is, I'm still trying to find out."

"If you two back there have time gossiping over other people's lives I suggest you devote your concerns on your assigned tasks!" holler Claudia, causing both girls to cringe.

"Yes, ma'am!" yipe the two, frantically acting busy at their stations. Mamina then expresses her regrets.

"Whatever happened to taking it easy on the new recruits?"

"Ma'am I have word that the Empress's speech is now starting. I'm putting it on channel one on screen." Persia makes a couple presses at her console and the tactical readout on her main monitor suddenly shifts to a live feed of the grand gathering just outside of the SDF-1. Empress Piña takes her place at the podium and is the process of addressing the crowd.

* * *

Dressed in a stately gown, with a golden tiara adorning her forehead, Piña Co Lada, Empress of the most powerful nation in Falmart, scans the crowd. She recognizes many faces, some friendly and have supported her up to day; but there are those who question her rule and of the policies she has undertaken and would like nothing but to see her abdicate the throne for someone else favorable to run things. She sees this in the noble, as well as from the military, particularly with Lord-Commander Leon whom she spies him among those gathered. But as long as she is Empress she will do what she thinks is "right, in her heart". It was something her late father, Emperor Molt Sol Augustus imparted to her when he chose her to succeed him. Gaining the strength and confidence from such thoughts, Piña finally delivers her speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, honored guests, and to the peoples of both our worlds who are watching. Today we commemorate not only the unveiling the fruit of our two worlds concerted effort, but we also celebrate the 10th year anniversary of Alnus City since its founding. It all began with the appearance of the Gate. More than ten years ago when this used to be Alnus Hill, the Gate mysteriously appeared and became the catalyst that would intertwine our two world's destiny. But it was neither a peaceful nor a friendly start."

"The Empire thought of the Gate as an opportunity for expansion and a source for new spoils. What we found on the other side was a force of insurmountable might; the JSDF, or the army of Japan. The fateful encounter led to a series of conflicts that ended in a stalemate. Both sides sued for a peaceful settlement but there were those who opposed to such a resolution, and the conflict continued on. The fighting only stopped with the heralding of an object from the heavens which fell here on Alnus Hill and brought untold destruction and death to the lands around. The Empire suffered, the people from Earth suffered, the bickering and suffering had to end. And so through that tragic event our two worlds have come to a common understanding and strived to work together for a better tomorrow. That time is now and the end result is Alnus City and Super Dimension Fortress Macross, also known as the SDF one…"

* * *

Hundreds of thousands of miles in deep space, thousands upon thousands of 'gates' appeared, swirling circular portals of pure energy acting as doorways for gigantic alien ships resembling like leviathans allowing them to emerge out into normal space. There must be several thousands of them and they came in several shapes and sizes, even if they are all considered enormous, the smallest being half a kilometer in length while the flagship measures four kilometers long. Onboard the said flagship, two prominent figures are about to discuss an important matter that would determine the fate of a planet and its civilization.

"Are you sure this is the planet where your readings detected it?" says a tall of a man in some uniform as he scrutinizes the large holoscreen that materialized before him, showing an earth-like planet, a planet where the continent of Falmart lies.

Besides his extraordinary height, two prominent features define him. One, he has light blue skin, an unusual skin tone for even for a person like him. Two, he wears a distinctive half metal face plate that covers the right side of his head, perhaps to cover some terrible wound underneath. Where his right eye should be is covered by a glass lens which is part of the partial metal mask.

"Yes, I am positive," responds a short man, in fact he is indeed half the size and height of his towering companion. His diminutive size would have been dismissed from notice if not for his bulbous pulsating skull that would make anyone think him as hideous.

"They must be in dire straits if they have not left at this time." The tall one hypothesizes while crossing his arms. Even though he knows himself as a capable leader and tactician he cannot help feel apprehensive over the present situation.

"It is possible that the damage they suffered was beyond repair and had forced them to remain stranded on that primitive planet up to this point," answers the short one, his theory no better than one from his tall associate, all conjecture.

"Truly unfortunate for them if that were the case. But to make sure, I'll have a scout team go for a closer examination." The lanky figure then issues the order. "Send two of our picket ships towards the designated coordinates at once!"

* * *

Captain Bruno J. Global, considered a hero during both the Global War and the Anti-Unification Conflict was one of the special guests who gave a speech earlier. Now he sits behind and along the side with rest of the guest speakers–including ex-U.S. President Darril who is now a U.N. representative for America and a prominent committee member for U.N. Spacy–while listening to Empress Piña's lengthy talk. She is already at the part mentioning the names of the fallen, mostly JSDF personnel who perished during the great disaster when an officer discretely made his way toward the decorated wartime hero and whispered something over his ear.

"What? Are you definitely sure about this?" says the Captain, trying not to let anyone nearby hear him, although Representative Darril, who sat nearby, did take notice of the slight commotion.

"Yes, sir. Both Space station Liberty and all of our ground tracking stations around the continent are monitoring the situation right now as we speak."

"It can't be help. Very well, I'll go on right away to check it out personally." Captain Global then quietly took his leave while the Empress is still the middle of her address.

It is not only Captain Global who receives disturbing news. Seated among the crowd, along the front row, Lord-Commander Leon gets a similar message through his cell. He knows it is urgent by the specific number flashing on his phone's screen, indicating it coming from AoF Headquarters. He less than inconspicuously left his seat to the notice of many present, including Empress Piña, who is unfazed by such unsightly conduct coming from no less the Supreme Commander of the Armies of Falmart and continued on with her speech without a hitch.

General Emersone soon follows but is more considerate in his exit. He soon catches up with his superior who is going over his phone over by some secluded corner, away from many ears.

"Emersone, we're leaving. Something very important has come up and we're needed to attend to it," says Leon, having just finished his talk over his cell and slides it back into his person.

"But what about the Empress-"

"Leave her to her sorry speeches and trivial functions for now. The Empress doesn't need to know anything at the moment. She'll even thank us for taking initiative and handling the situation."

"What are you talking about, Leon? You're not making any sense!"

"We might be one step closer to war, Emersone…"


End file.
